Winter Cabin
by lovelyana
Summary: It's been exactly a year since Keegan Fabray and Robin Pierce's death. It's also been a year since the last time Rachel Berry saw Finn Hudson. As teenagers; Keegan and Robin loved to go to a family shared cabin in a wonderful winter vacation site – Autumn Rock. Sadly, they didn't make it. A few friends of the boy's decide to go in their memory over winter break. Finchel/Glee.
1. You again

It painful to say that Keegan Fabray and Robin Pierce never made it to Autumn Rock for their twenty first. Not that they didn't drink before, but being able to buy liquor across the counter was going to make their time here even more special. For years, the Fabray's and Pierce's have been going to their shared Winter Vacation house. When Robin and Keegan turned 17, they were allowed to go by them selves. Being the appropriate and safe boys the were.

Wow, were they wrong.

Keegan and Robin were never safe; they constantly had parties being thrown and harmful substances around the house. It's not a surprise to their friends – but to their family it was, that they were killed on September 8th 2012. In Lima, Ohio it was especially cold that night. They were on a late night trip getting something to smoke. Unfortunately, they were in the wrong part of town as someone shot them both in the care. They were proclaimed dead at the scene.

No, the shooters were never caught. Everyone had their suspicions, but nobody could exactly say for sure who it was. It's still a mystery to this day but not one of those creepy Pretty Little Liars mysteries.

Robin and Keegan both played very important roles in their friends Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and siblings Quinn and Brittany's life. For instance, Robin bought Brittany her first cat, Lord Tubbington. Keegan took Rachel's virginity, as well as helping Kurt come out of the closet. Robin and Blaine had been friends for years, Finn and Sam were like a brothers to both of them continually backing them up when they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. And every one knew Santana had good intentions at heart, and she truly loved Brittany. The deaths hit hard to their parents, but it was also just as hard for their friends.

It was a little over a year on a unexpectedly warm day in October when Brittany came up with a surprisingly amazing plan. "Quinn, what if we went for them?"

"Like in memory for them?" Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Sam and Finn had all lost touch from each other and from the girls. Death did them apart. Quinn and Brittany were the only one who stayed in touch. Quinn often wondered if Sam still loved her, and if Rachel and Finn finally came out with their love fest, and she knew Brittany was aching just as badly about Santana. Some how she figured Kurt and Blaine would still be together, but that wasn't the case.

"Yeah. Invite Sam and Santana and the rest of the gang," Brittany explained, painting little doughnut sprinkles in yellow.

"I don't know. Our parents were thinking about selling the house, 'yanno?"

"What!? How could they? It's like sacred." She whispered in fury, not wanting Lord Tubbington to share the news.

"It hurts for them. Do you think it's a good idea?" Quinn resented asking this; knowing Brittany was the sharpest pitch fork.

"Of course! Ask your parents, and if they agree I'll send the invites A-S-A-P!" Brittany squealed, and hung up the phone quickly creating invitations already.

When the Pierce's and Fabray's agreed Brittany sent out the invitations telling them to RSVP 880-3409 or 990-6606.

"Brittany..." She could tell it was Santana straight away, by the longing in her voice.

"I really want you to come," Brittany yelped, a little too loudly.

"Okay. I'm in."

"Bye San." Her voice drew short.

"Bye Britt." Santana shut her eyes quickly, hanging up the call. What was it going to be like to see Brittany again?

"Quinnie! I got the invite!" Rachel screamed into the phone.

"Rachel! Are you able to make it?" Over the years, Rachel and Quinn had become really good friends. Quinn was the only one who Rachel told about her love for Finn, though every one else could tell.

"I think so," She quieted down. "W-who else is g-going?" Rachel stuttered.

"So far Britt, Santana and I. We invited the whole gang though."

"Oh. Is erm... Finn invited?"

"Of course he is. Did you guys break up?" Quinn didn't exactly think Rachel and Finn would ever break up.

"N-no, not exactly. We never really dated. He um," Rachel scratched the back of his neck. "Went into the army."

"Army? What? Finn?" Rachel and Finn had grown so strong. At the age of 8, they met at Autumn Rock. At the age of 15, they saw each other again and during a game of truth or dare they were dared to do 7 minutes in heaven which quickly escalated to 1 hour in heaven.

"Something about redeeming his father," She sighed. "He's out now. Shot his foot. Anyway, I'd love to join you."

"Okay great! See you then?"

"See you then, Quinn."

Kurt and Blaine sent quick text messages about how happy they were, and would love to go in honor of Robin and Keegan. They were also very happy to see old friends, Quinn and Brittany failed to tell them they were both going to be there. Finn left a voice mail on Brittany's box, "Hi! Just calling to say I'll be able to make it. Um, bye. Thanks." He said, a bit unsteady.

During Winter Break the gang met up at Autumn Rock as promised. Quinn and Brittany got there first, setting up the place followed by Rachel Berry shortly after and she helped with cleaning and supplying the never ending fridge.

Kurt either arrived Fashionably Late, or strictly on time. They all laughed at this, since he got there several hours after the girls.

"I don't remember this place having such bad wallpaper!" Kurt was obviously not impressed with his impeccable perfectly beautiful warm cabin.

"Oh, shut it Kurt." He turned around at the beautiful sight a friendly old voice with blonde hair and huge lips.

"Sam!" He clapped in surprise. "Which room are you staying in?"

"The room next to Quinn's." She said, doubtfully.

"Oh-la-la." He shimmied into a cashmere sweater. Before Sam could say No, he spotted Rachel walking behind him in a red cat sweater, "_Rachel_! _No more ugly sweaters_!"

Since Santana and Finn both resided in Colorado, they made it around midnight. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't come till the morning.

They all gathered around the wooden island in the kitchen sipping wine coolers – and beer, the sexual tension could be cut with a knife between Sam and Quinn. Around 11:45 they started playing Truth or Dare with a bottle.

Sam spun the bottle easily landing on Brittany. "Ooh, Brittany!" Quinn yelped, everyone already a little drunk.

"Hm... Brittany I dare you to," He looked around the room, contemplating what to do. "Stick snow down Rachel's cat sweater."

"_Oh_, please do." Kurt muttered under her breath.

"Really Sammy?" Rachel gave him a death glare, not exactly drunk knowing how she gets when she's drunk.

Brittany put on her mittens and quickly as possible ran to get some snow as she saw a car pull in, she waved noticing two familiar faces. She waited – Santana and Finn would love to see Rachel get snowed.

They walked in the gang not noticing two other faces. Brittany ran behind Rachel, and put a finger up to her lips telling everyone not to tell Rachel she was behind her. She faintly moved her sweater and dumped a pile of snow in her shirt. "_Aah_!" People in Florida could hear that screech. Everyone laughed, still not aware of Finn and Santana taking off their gloves and jackets.

"Berry, got some snow in your panties?" Everyone turned around clapping and yelling 'Santana! Finn! How was the flight?' Finn and Rachel stayed, rosy cheeked with an open mouth. Quinn put her fingers on Rachel's chin and picked it up, closing her mouth.

"If you excuse me, I have to get snow – well, now water off my back. Thanks, B." Rachel excuses herself from the love fest.

"No problemo, Rachie-poo." Brittany gave her an air kiss.

Rachel came back in a split second, now in a regular purple sweater. "Thank good ness." She heard Kurt mumble.

"Do I get a hug now?" Santana skipped over to Rachel, enveloping her in a heart warming hug. Soon enough, they pulled away.

"Do I get one?" Finn walked up to her; wrapping his arms around her petite figure. She finally gave in, wrapping her arms around his pulling away as soon as she did.

"So it's my turn?" Rachel went back to sit at the island, Finn joining next to her.

"Yep," Brittany responded.

"Okay..." She whirled the empty dark brown beer bottle and it landed directly on Santana.

Rachel heard nonsense chatter while Finn unloaded his stuff into his room, coming back as soon as an idea springed into her mind. "_Oh_! Hide a random person's luggage. We have to close our eyes." She winked, making sure everyone closed their eyes.

Santana tip toed into Kurt's room and hid his still full bag, placing it in the fireplace for safe keeping. "Okay. Done." She warned them, whirling the bottle while sitting down. The bottle fell on Kurt, she laughed as she remembered who's suitcase she hid.

"Kurt." She whispered. "I dare you to lick Rachel's cheek!" Santana smiled deviously.

Rachel puckered up, laughing as Kurt's tongue quickly roamed in a circle formation on her cheek, she noticed Finn watch enviously. "Pick your victim, Kurty!" Quinn yelled – drunk, picking up her drink.

Kurt ignored Quinn as he spun the bottle. The bottle slowly but surely landed on Sam. "Sam, truth or dare?" They had almost forgotten to ask.

"Oh, ugh truth." He stuttered slightly.

"Are you in a relationship or are you still hungover about Quinn?" Knowing Quinn was drunk, he didn't care.

"I still care about Quinn deeply, but I'm not _hungover_. I am not in a relationship. I'm a ladies man." Finn watched closely as Rachel raised a brow. Kurt nodded, picking up his flask of vodka.

Kurt went through the process and it landed on Finn. Finn opened his eyes widely, mouthing 'dare'. "Girls move around the room, Finn close your eyes. Boys step away. Finn, kiss the first girl you come across." _A step by step dare_? Finn wondered, closing his eyes tightly, moving about the room.

He tugged on the first girl he felt's hair and knew immediately it was Rachel Berry. Rachel became stiff, opening her eyes, watching Finn open his. He enveloped her and pulled in for a kiss, no tongue, nothing sweaty, just a little soft kiss on the lips. Rachel pulled away quickly.

When everyone opened their eyes again, they watched Quinn fall to the floor drunk, and decided to call it a night. Rachel had dreams about Finn all night, not to mention he was right next door. Little did she know he had similar dreams.

**Ana's note: Don't worry! Blaine will be here soon. :) I hope to get 5+ reviews on this chapter, please! Tell me what you think, babe.**


	2. Contently

Rachel peered out the window at the soft snow flakes that were just beginning to touch the earth; as the sun drifted higher.

"Hey, Rachel?" She turned around at Sam who was waiting for her at the door.

"Yes, Sam?" She darted her eyes around his bare chest. Finn's wasn't as great, he had that tiny little belly at the bottom that she loved so much. But who knows? He might've changed, he looked so good last night. But too many sweaters for her personal liking.

"I was trying to make cat cookies for Brittany, but I don't know how to bake."

"Cat cookies?" She rolled her eyes, slinging a jacket over her shoulder and taking Sam to the kitchen, were everyone was getting out ingredients. Besides Santana and Brittany, they were still in bed. _Together_. "Rachel is to the rescue guys!" She heard Sam call behind her.

Rachel showed them how to spray the pan, and roll the cookies into a ball – evenly, and putting them in the right position. Including how to work this dinosaur of an oven. While they were cooking with a horrible hang over, Quinn made everyone hot chocolate with little blue and white marshmallows in them. "Bon appetite." She said in a grudging voice while handing them out.

Once the cookies were done, and it was time for decorating, Kurt shooed all the boys out the shovel some snow and start the fire place. "Kurt?" Finn called, bringing back wood for the fire.

"What is it now, Finn?"

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed were your clothing was," Finn pointed in the fire place with a waiting Louis Vuitton case.

"I always pack double – Oh my! My Louis set! Finn get that out of there!" He screamed. "_Santana_!" Kurt ran into the room, Finn chuckling you might now want to look in there. At the same time, Blaine Anderson made his apperance. They gang all said hello.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine questioned, setting down his bag.

"Yelling at Santana for putting his Louis Set in the fire place." Rachel laughed hysterically making whiskers on her special cat.

"Oh," Blaine's face was not able to read now. "Whatcha makin'?" He walked over to the island were Quinn and Rachel were frosting away. He stared directly at Rachel's who had in cursive blue frosting, 'Finn' with whiskers and a jersey on.

"Cookies." Rachel simply answered, walking over to Finn. He had a surprised expression when Rachel showed him the cookie, only to shove it in his mouth.

"What was that for?" He took the rest of the cookie out of his mouth, while some frosting got on the side of his lip. Rachel wiped it off with her index finger.

"I heard you weren't allowed to eat sweets in the army." She smiled, and gave him a death glare walking back to the island and making on with Santana with a slim red dress. Rachel only turned around once to see him bite his lip and put the cookie down on the floor.

"Blaine?" Kurt, Santana and Brittany walked out of the room; amused by the bow tied boy.

"Kurt!" They gave a heart warming hug, and then Blaine went to shovel more snow with the boys, the girls went to decorate more, and Finn was starting the fire.

"I'm sorry," Rachel curled up on on the couch in her blanket that her grandmother knitted – the one her and Keegan always fought over. The fire had just started, so Finn was looking at it pleased by his effort and work.

"Don't be." He said, smoothly looking at her.

"No. I was being absurd and... Well, I wanted to hurt you. Like you hurt me, but now I know it was wrong."

"The cookie was delicious." He got up from his knees and sat next to Rachel.

"Secret recipe." She smirked.

"I'm sure," He sighed. "Rachel please know that the army wasn't to hurt you, only to get away."

Rachel looked quite confused as she sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself. "To get away from me, now? Here, this time I'll get away from you!" She stomped away leaving a bewildered Finn in her mist. Her eyes became teary, and a few did happen to fall on her way back to her room.

"Rachel?" Quinn sat next to her, wrapping her arms around the crying friend. "I heard about what happened."

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." She repeated, over and over again.

"Thats why you can't keep your eyes off of him?"

"I was precisely sending death glares, if you must know."

"Uh-huh," Quinn walks out not bothering to shut the door while Rachel falls back onto the bed. "Kurt, I need you. _And now._" It sounded almost devious.

A few hours went by and they were still plotting. "So should we tell the gang to start getting ready?" The first step in Project Finchel – Kurt had wanted Rain, but it was to similar to Blaine – was that they were all going out clubbing. Kurt and Quinn's idea surprised everyone, but nonetheless they all got ready in under fifteen minutes. Besides Rachel. Quinn and Kurt had to make her look her best. They walked out, Rachel in a coat not revealing how beautiful she looked. "We're out of luck, looks like we're snowed in." Finn sighed.

"You're kidding? I thought you guys shoveled," Quinn pouted.

"We did. Didn't help, did it?" Blaine said wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Did I miss something while I was being poked and remodeled by Mr. Hummel and Miss. Fabray?"

"Oh, yes! We're happily in each other's arm again. It's fate isn't it?"

"It is." Quinn said winking back at Kurt.

"Okay, anyways," Rachel said clapping. "What should we do tonight?"

"Plan B, Q," Kurt said barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" Rachel questioned his knowledge.

"Nothing!" Quinn peeped. "Lets go in the pool!"

At a very expensive price, The Pierce's and Fabray's – when visiting, kept their enormous back yard pool somewhere between 102-104 Fahrenheit. It was pure ingeniousness.

The gang stepped out in the girl's tight small bikinis and the boy's swimming trunks in awe of the beautiful view. The steam was rising into the cold air, a teal lighted pool in the full moon's mist. Well almost full, anyway. Finn stood in the amazing view – in awe, of Rachel's body. "It's so cold!" She shivered, jumping in the warm pool after Santana. "Aaah." She moaned.

Sam brought out the drinks, and handed everybody one kissing Quinn on the cheek whispering, "Be careful." Not wanting to repeat last night... Well not all of it.

Finn slowly dipped in at the stairs, the warm water refreshing his body. He watched Rachel take a gigantic gulp of her drink, holding her neck as she resisted the burn and swam over to him. She swiftly sat on his lip. "Finn?"

"Mmhmm?" He moaned.

"Why did you want to leave _me_?" He looked over her as he saw a few quick glares from his friends.

"I didn't leave you. I'm back now anyways," Finn declared kissing her cheek.

"Nuh-uh, I'm still really mad at you," She giggled a bit tipsy. "I might hate you."

"Hate me?" He returned the laugh while watching her yet again dunk under the water swimming to the deep end. Finn followed behind like a lost puppy.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs are his torso. "Miss me?" The pool's glare reflected perfectly on her pink creamy lips covered in chlorine and sticky lip gloss.

"Ye- yeah." He felt his member grow hard, as he quickly summoned the mail man and everything went away.

"You want to kiss me." She pushed herself against him, making him bring back the mail man again. Poor guy.

"Ye- I do." He stuttered again.

"Don't." She winked and swam towards Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Sam and Brittany. Leaving a confused Finn behind.

Finn slowly swam towards the group. "_Finn_! Just in time to play Never Have I Ever." Blaine laughed, chugging down the burning alcohol.

"Never have I ever... Made out with anyone who worked in a church!" Quinn leaped into Sam's arms.

"Oh, good one. Never have I ever said no," Santana laughed to herself.

Everyone was dunking under every so often to get warm. Brittany even put on the jets – and boy, did that feel like heaven. They were in a large bathtub.

"Never have I ever... Hm, bought lingerie?" Rachel chimed in, and Finn's brow went straight up.

"Yeah! Rachel still wears virgin white panties!" Santana howled.

"Well, no. They're pink..." She blushed.

"Mine are black." Santana whispered to Brittany loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Never have I ever had my suit case put in a fire place – Oh, wait. _I have_." Kurt muttered, sending death threats to Santana.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Hummel."

"Never have I ever went out with out hair gel beyond the age of fifteen." Blaine touched his hair again.

"Thank God." Brittany said under her breath.

"Finn's turn." Rachel worried her lip.

"Me? Oh, um. Never have I ever gone all the way with someone I love." Finn smiled shyly.

"Thanks Finn," Santana cooed.

"You don't love me either!" He whelped.

"Wait... You guys? Did the deed? Together?" Rachel covered her eyes.

"It was like being smothered by a pillsbury dough boy." Santana said cruelly.

Rachel or Finn didn't talk much after that, they just stayed silent. Once the night was over everyone took showers drank two cups of herbal tea or hot cocoa and made their way to bed.

Rachel spent half the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep until she made up her mind: The Finn-Strike can pause for the night. She brought her throw pillow and blanket and walked into Finn's room next door, climbing in bed with him. He wasn't asleep either. Finn grabbed her in his arms and they quickly found that old spooning position they both used to love so much. Finn's head laid in the crook of her neck, contently. Rachel fell asleep faster than she did in any of the nights of the past few months.


End file.
